1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particulate emission reducing device for use in connection with vehicles with internal combustion engines. The particulate emission reducing device has particular utility in connection with reducing particulate emissions from a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particulate emission reducing devices are desirable for reducing particulate emissions from a vehicle. Pollution resulting from the operation of motor vehicles is increasingly recognized as a serious health and environmental problem. One source of pollution from vehicles that is not currently addressed by catalytic converters is fine particulates. Various devices are known for ionizing vehicle exhaust gas and/or collecting pollution particulates, but none is easily user serviceable so that they will operate at peak efficiency throughout the vehicle's life.
The use of air pollution control systems is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,697 to Short, Jr. discloses an air pollution control system. However, the Short, Jr. '697 patent does not have an ionizer, and has further drawbacks of lacking collector plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,721 to Cornwell et al. discloses an electromagnetic converter for reduction of exhaust emissions that converts a substantial portion of the pollutants into non-harmful base elements. However, the Cornwell et al. '721 patent does not have collector plates that can be removed, washed, and replaced, and additionally does not allow the user to easily service the device to remove collected particulates.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,511 to Iwata discloses an activation method of textile products and apparatus thereof that activates textile products. However, the Iwata '511 patent does not have collector plates, and cannot reduce particulate emissions from a vehicle.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,698 to Coral et al. discloses a device for purifying the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine that breaks the peripheral electron bonds of the toxic or pollutant component molecules of the exhaust gas. However, the Coral et al. '698 patent does not have collector plates, and also does not collect particulates from an exhaust stream.
Furthermore, United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0144083 to Ament discloses an exhaust emission aftertreatment that controls a diesel engine to improve catalytic efficiency. However, the Ament 2004/0144083 patent application publication does not have an ionizer, and further lacks collector plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,368 to Lu discloses an exhaust gas cleaning device that cleans exhaust gas from car engines. However, the Lu '368 patent does not allow the user to remove, wash, and replace its collector surface, and has the additional deficiency of not being easily user serviceable.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. D452,694 to Irie discloses a catalytic converter that is an ornamental design for a catalytic converter. However, the Irie '694 patent does not have an ionizer, and also does not have collector plates.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a particulate emission reducing device that allows reducing particulate emissions from a vehicle.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved particulate emission reducing device that can be used for reducing particulate emissions from a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the particulate emission reducing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing particulate emissions from a vehicle.